User blog:UTC Scrappy/Tournament Roster
Inspired by the tournaments that have taken place in RWBY and Dragon Ball Super, I have decided to make a hypothetical roster of all of the combatants that would attend the Vytal Festival Tournament, the Tournament of Destroyers, and the recently finished Tournament of Power based on the franchises that were featured in Death Battle and some guest appearances from combatants exclusively from One Minute Melee and/or DBX. I will add in one | for more than 4 and another | for more than five. Just to make things easy: *4 members are allowed for a team in the Vytal Festival Tournament. *5 members are allowed for a team in the Tournament of Destroyers. *10 members are allowed for a team in the Tournament of Power. Let me know in the comments if you have any suggestions for any of new or replacing members of the teams listed below. Tournament Rosters *Team 1: 'Star Wars '(Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Han Solo, Chewbacca|Rey|Boba Fett, Darth Vader, Kylo Ren, Yoda, Darth Maul) *Team 2: 'Street Fighter '(Ryu, Ken Masters, Chun-Li, Cammy White|Blanka|Zangief, Dhalsim, Akuma, Balrog, M. Bison) *Team 3: 'Mortal Kombat '(Lord Raiden, Scorpion, Sonya Blade, Sub-Zero|Liu Kang|Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung, Cyrax, Sektor, Nightwolf) *Team 4: 'Marvel Comics '(Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk, Thor|Hawkeye|Spider-Man, Black Panther, Captain Marvel, Black Widow, Doctor Strange) *Team 5: 'DC Comics '(Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, The Flash|Raven|The Joker, Darkseid, Lex Luthor, Deathstroke, Bane) *Team 6: 'Super Mario '(Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi|Donkey Kong|Bowser, Bowser Jr, Wario, Waluigi, Daisy) *Team 7: 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles '(Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael|Splinter|The Shredder, Casey Jones, Leatherhead, Slash, Tigerclaw) *Team 8: 'Killer Instinct '(Black Orchid, TJ Combo, Glacius, Jago|Maya|Riptor, Fulgore, ARIA, Maya, Kim Wu) *Team 9: 'Blazblue '(Ragna the Bloodedge, Taokaka, Noel Vermillion, Litchi Faye Ling|Rachel Alucard) *Team 10: 'Dragon Ball '(Goku, Vegeta, Majin Buu, Android 18|Piccolo|Frieza, Gohan, Android 17, Tien Shinhan, Krillin) *Team 11: 'Sonic the Hedgehog '(Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy|Shadow|Espio, Vector, Rouge, Sticks, Silver) *Team 12: 'Harry Potter '(Harry Potter, Ron, Hermione, Ginny|Dumbledore|Sirius, Neville, Hagrid, Dobby, Luna) *Team 13: 'King of Fighters '(Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Mai Shiranui, Kim Kaphwan) *Team 14: 'Transformers '(Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead|Ratchet|Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus, Megatron, Starscream, Knock Out) *Team 15: 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic '(Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack|Fluttershy|Rarity, Ember, Starlight, Trixie, Discord) *Team 16: 'Final Fantasy VII '(Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, Barret Wallace, Yuffie|Vincent, Cid, Sephiroth, Red XIII, Cait Sith) *Team 17: 'Pokemon '(Pikachu, Charizard, Mewtwo, Lucario|Blastoise|Venusaur, Blaziken, Hitmonlee, Greninja, Gengar) *Team 18: 'Star Fox '(Fox, Falco, Slippy, Pepper|Krystal) *Team 19: 'Godzilla (shrunk down to human size) '(Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan, Mothra|King Caesar|King Ghidorah, Manda, Varan, Baragon, Gorosaurus) *Team 20: 'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers '(Tommy Oliver, Jason, Zack, Billy|Trini|Kimberly, Lord Zedd, Scorpina, Goldar, Rita Repulsa) *Team 21: 'Kirby '(Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Bandana Waddle Dee) *Team 22: 'Naruto '(Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara, Rock Lee, Sakura Haruno|Sasuke|Shikimaru, Hinata, Choji, Ino, Tenten) *Team 23: 'Avatar: The Last Airbender '(Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph Beifong|Zuko) *Team 24: 'Gargoyles '(Goliath, Broadway, Lexington, Brooklyn|Hudson) *Team 25: 'Donkey Kong '(Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Cranky Kong|Funky Kong) *Team 26: 'RWBY '(Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang|Oscar(Ozpin)|Jaune, Nora, Ren, Ilia, Sun) *Team 27: 'Digimon: The Digidestined '(Agumon, Gabumon, Gatomon, Patamon|Biyomon|Palmon, Gomamon, Tentomon, Ogremon, Wizardmon) *Team 28: 'Digimon: The Tamers '(Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, Cyberdramon|Impmon|Lopmon, Leomon, MarineAngemon, Guardromon, Calumon) *Team 29: 'Devil May Cry '(Dante, Trish, Lady, Nero) *Team 30: 'Ratchet and Clank '(Ratchet, Clank, Captain Qwark, Talwyn) *Team 31: 'Jak and Daxter '(Jak, Daxter, Sid, Keira|Samos) *Team 32: 'Red vs Blue '(Agent Carolina, Agent Washington, Tucker, Caboose|Sarge|Simmons, Grif, Lopez, Locus, Donut) *Team 33: 'Overwatch '(Tracer, Winston, Genji, Sombra|Hanzo|Soldier: 76|Mei, D.Va, Reinhardt, McCree, Pharah) *Team 34: 'Team Fortress 2 '(The Scout, The Soldier, The Heavy, The Demoman|The Medic|The Sniper, The Spy, The Engineer, The Pyro, Saxton Hale) *Team 35: 'One Piece '(Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Franky|Jinbe|Nami, Robin, Usopp, Chopper, Brook) *Team 36: 'Fairy Tail '(Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray|Wendy|Gajeel, Juvia, Laxus, Elfman, Mirajane) *Team 37: 'Bleach '(Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Uryu|Kenpachi) *Team 38: 'Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders '(Jotaro, Avdol, Kakyoin, Polnareff|Iggy) *Team 39: 'Skylanders '(Spyro, Stealth Elf, Eruptor, Cynder|Jet-Vac|Pop-Fizz, Roller Brawl, Chill, Wind-Up, Food Fight) *Team 40: 'Tekken '(Jin Kazama, Nina, Xiaoyu, Hwoarang|Jun|Kazuya, Heihachi, Kuma, Jinpachi, Asuka) *Team 41: 'Ben 10 '(Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Rook, Julie Yamamoto) *Team 42: 'Persona '(Persona 3 Protagonist, Mitsuru Kirijo, Yukari Takeba, Junpei Iori, Aigis) *Team 43: 'Fullmetal Alchemist '(Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Alex Louis Armstong, Greedling, Scar, Darius, Heinkel, Jerso|Zampano) *Team 44: 'Yu Yu Hakusho '(Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei) *Team 45: 'Castlevania '(Simon Belmont, Trevor Belmont, Alucard, Sypha Belnades) *Team 46: 'Mob Psycho 100 '(Shigeo Kageyama, Sho Suzuki, Musashi Goda, Teruki Hanazawa) *Team 47: 'One Punch Man '(Saitama, Genos, Drive Knight, Tatsumaki, Fubuki, Puri-Puri Prisoner, Silver Fang, Child Emperor, Watchdog Man, Metal Bat) *Team 44: 'My Hero Academia '(All Might, Lemillion, Deku, Katsuki Bakugo, Uravity, Froppy, Shoto Todoroki, Tsukuyomi, Ingenium, Creati) Category:Blog posts